Her True Love
by MusicalBeans
Summary: What happens when Sydney gets shot and is in a coma? She’s given the choice between her life with Vaughn, life with Danny, or death. PG-13 for language (in future chapters) My summaries are bad...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Her True Love

A Fanfiction by,

MusicalBeans

Chapter 1: Trying to get Sark 

Disclaimer: Yeah hi…I don't own Alias…but I wish I owned Vaughn and Sark :wink: I don't own anything here except for the plot!

A/N: yea, it's true MusicalBeans sucks at summaries…but a brief description…Sydney gets shot, and injured pretty badly, but what happens when she gets to choose between Vaughn, Danny, or death? Read and find out!

XXXXXXXXXX

Vaughn came running through a long tunnel towards Sydney's figure.

"Syd! Which was did he go?"

"I don't know! Sark just disappeared!"

Vaughn pressed the button on his ear com.

"Boy scout to base-ops."

"We can hear you loud and clear boy scout. State your problem."

"Marshall! Syd and I are before the tunnels, there's two paths! We don't know which one Sark went through. Can you track any motion through the tunnels?"

"Hold on, I'll check."

"Hurry Marshall!" Sydney added in.

"Boy scout, Mountaineer! There's some electric force field over the area. You guys are just going to have to split up! I can tell you that the tunnels lead to an old abandoned warehouse, you'll lose com while in the tunnels."

Sydney and Vaughn looked at each other.

"I'll take the left, you take the right." Sydney said hastily.

"Syd, if you find him, be careful."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

They had a final glance at each other before Sydney took off down the left tunnel, and Vaughn down the right.

They ran as fast as they possibly could, the CIA had lost track, not to mention a lot of time on Sark.

Sydney reached the warehouse much before Vaughn had. She looked around the large open room for any sign of Sark. She felt a horrible pain strike through the back of her head, causing her to fall to the ground. She looked up to see Sark standing there with a gun pointed at her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Agent Bristow!"

Sydney reached for her gun.

"Don't even try it! Throw it over!"

She didn't move

"I said throw it over!" He said this time, cocking his gun.

Sydney slid her gun across the floor towards Sark, as Vaughn came running in.

"Agent Vaughn! Glad you could be here to see the show!" Sark said smirking.

"What's going on? What are you talking about?"

"You weren't the only man who loved Lauren."

"Lauren? This is about Lauren? This is between me and you! Leave Sydney out of this!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Mr. Vaughn."

"Why not?"

"You killed the woman I loved, now I'm going to kill the woman you love!"

"_No!" _Vaughn yelled running towards Sark, but it was too late. A loud _BANG_! filled the air of the warehouse, and Vaughn watched as Sydney's blood poured from the newly made hole in her chest.

XXXXXXXXX

_a/n: I'm sorry, I know that the chapter is REALLY short! But I think in order to get my point across, that's what it needs to be…if I decided to post chapter 2 with this one, as one chapter…it doesn't give everything enough time to develop and you don't really get what I'm trying to do with the story. Does that make sense? I hope so! ….PLEASEEEEEEEE REVIEW! _

_MusicalBeans_

_PS) More reviews I get…the faster you get another chapter…it's already typed on my computer just waiting to be uploaded…so push that little button at the corner of the screen and review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Her True Love

A Fanfiction by,

MusicalBeans

Chapter 2: We Need Backup! 

Disclaimer: Yeah hi…I don't own Alias…but I wish I owned Vaughn and Sark ::wink:: I don't own anything here except for the plot!

A/N: yea, it's true MusicalBeans sucks at summaries…but a brief description…Sydney gets shot, and injured pretty badly, but what happens when she gets to choose between Vaughn, Danny, or death? Read and find out!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sydney!" Vaughn yelled, running over to her, and kneeling on the ground next to her.

"Go after Sark." She whispered, using all the strength she could, tears streaming down her cheeks. The pain that was running through her body was so immense, she passed out.

Vaughn lunged at the gun that was ten feet from the area where he and Sydney were. He picked it up and pointed it at Sark's running figure. He pulled the trigger and two more obnoxious bangs filled the air. He was lucky enough for both of the bullets to hit him in the knee and thigh. He fell to the ground and could no longer move his leg.

Vaughn ran back to Sydney's unconscious body. He shook her shoulders.

"Syd? _Syd_! Come on! Stay with me!"

The rosy color in her cheeks started to slowly fade. Vaughn took her pulse and noticed that it started to slow. He pressed his ear com.

"Boy scout to base ops! Boy scout to base ops!"

The signal was fuzzy.

"We're here, the signal isn't very clear though."

"Marshall, listen, Sydney's been shot. Her color is drained, and her pulse is really weak. Sark was shot in the leg, he can't get away. Send Weiss' team to take care of him. Send medical assistants for Syd, she unconscious. Hurry Marshall!"

Vaughn waited by Sydney's side until Weiss, other agents, and medical assistants came running down the tunnels. Weiss jogged over to Vaughn and stared in horror at the site of Sydney lying in a pool of her own blood.

"My God, Mike. What happened? When Marshall said someone had be hurt, I never would have imagined-"

"Sark shot her." He said stepping back and staring blankly as the medical team moved Sydney onto a gurney and into an ambulance.

"He what?"

"He shot her. He said that I killed the woman he loved, now he was going to kill the woman I loved."

"The woman _he_ loved?"

"Lauren."

"Lauren?!"

"She was having an affair. Probably long before we knew she was the mole. How could I be so stupid?"

"Mike you're not stupid. The same thing happened to Jack, and he's alright."

"Jack? I hope I _never_ turn out like that man!" Vaughn said with bitterness in his voice.

Weiss put a hand on Vaughn's shoulder as the CIA team passed by, helping a captured Sark walk. They stopped in front of him. Vaughn lunged at Sark and started to hit him.

"Mike, get off him! Come on!" Weiss said pulling him off.

"You better pray she's okay! You hear me? If she dies, I'll come after you and kill you myself you son of a bitch! I'LL KILL YOU!"

All Sark could do was smirk as the CIA team lead him away.

"Come on Mike." Weiss said, leading him out of the warehouse and through the tunnels once more.

"I don't know what I'll do if she dies! I can't live with that pain again! The only difference is this time she won't be coming back after two years! She'll be gone forever."

"Don't worry about it. She'll be okay. Sydney's a strong girl, she'll pull through this!"

"I hope you're right."

"You want to stop home and get a clean shirt before we head to the hospital?"

Vaughn looked down at his shirt. He didn't realize that it was covered in Sydney's blood.

"No. I just want to get there and see how she's doing as soon as possible. I'll get one later."

XXXXXXXXX

_a/n: well there's the end of chapter 2….3 is on it's way shortly! REVIEW!! Ok, so I decided to post both chapters at the same time…I'm sorry the chapters are really short…it makes me sad…they seem a lot longer in a notebook…I'll post again soon, remember…more reviews, faster updates!_


	3. Chapter 3

Her True Love

A Fanfiction by,

MusicalBeans

Chapter 3: Hospital Visit 

Disclaimer: Yeah hi…I don't own Alias…but I wish I owned Vaughn and Sark :wink: I don't own anything here except for the plot!

A/N: yea, it's true MusicalBeans sucks at summaries…but a brief description…Sydney gets shot, and injured pretty badly, but what happens when she gets to choose between Vaughn, Danny, or death? Read and find out!

XXXXXXXXXX

Vaughn nearly ran into the hospital's waiting room, Weiss close behind him. When they got there, Dixon and Jack were already waiting.

"How is she doing? What did the doctor say? Is she going to-" Vaughn started.

"Calm down Vaughn." Jack said coldly.

"We don't know anything yet. She should be out of surgery soon," Dixon stated. "You don't looks so good, why don't you sit down?"

"Surgery."

"Yes. They need to _remove_ the bullet and try to repair the damage done to her heart." Jack stated.

" I can't understand how you can act like such an ignorant bastard when your daughter's heart is being operated on and she could die at any time. Most fathers would be concerned!" Vaughn yelled.

"I am concerned for my daughter. But I must ask, why are you? This is just another school boy crush Vaughn. Who knows, Sydney could be just like Lauren, untrustworthy, and sleeping with other men behind your back. You gave up on Sydney before, why don't you just do it now?" Jack retorted.

"You son of a bitch!"

"ENOUGH! Break it up!" Dixon yelled at the two.

"You're both acting like children! Now sit down and shut up!"

The four men waited for over and hour before the doctor walked in to inform them of Sydney's condition.

"Hi. I'm doctor Bents, I did Sydney's operation." He said, shaking hands with the group.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She's alive, but in a coma. We don't know when she'll wake up, or even _if_ she will wake. She lost a lot of blood. Her chance at living is very slim, close to nineteen percent, but she seems like a fighter. Give her time. Right now she's in the ICU."

"ICU?" Weiss piped in.

"Intensive Care Unit."

"Can we see her?" Vaughn asked.

"Yes, but please, only one person at a time." Doctor Bents said, leaving.

"Well inform me when she wakes up. _If_ she wakes up." Jack said, leaving the hospital.

"He's such an ass hole. He doesn't even care if his own daughter is going to live!"

"Don't worry about him. Go see Syd." Weiss said patting his back.

Vaughn walked down the lengthy halls of the hospital. When he had arrived with Weiss they were in the waiting room of the emergency room. Sydney was in intensive care. Which was all the way at the other end of the huge Los Angeles Community hospital.

When he reached the door, he considered knocking, but then remembered that she was in a coma and wouldn't be able to answer him anyway.

Vaughn quietly opened the door and walked in. there as an assortment of wires, tubes, and bandages on Sydney's still body. He sat down in a chair and cried quietly, hoping she would soon wake up.

XXXXXXXXX

_a/n: well there's chapter 3, 4 is on it's way shortly! Sorry the chapters are so short. Thanks to the reviewers who reviewed my previous chapters…nothing makes me happier than a review! So send 'em on over!_

_MUSICALBEANS_


	4. Chapter 4

Her True Love

A Fanfiction by,

MusicalBeans

Chapter 4: An Interrogation 

Disclaimer: Yeah hi…I don't own Alias…but I wish I owned Vaughn and Sark :wink: I don't own anything here except for the plot!

A/N: yea, it's true MusicalBeans sucks at summaries…but a brief description…Sydney gets shot, and injured pretty badly, but what happens when she gets to choose between Vaughn, Danny, or death? Read and find out!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Mike." Weiss said, walking into the hospital room, and sitting down in the empty chair next to Vaughn.

"Hi."

"Mike, you've been here for three days, why don't you go home for a little bit? Take a shower, eat something, get some sleep! You really need it."

"I don't know. What if something happens to Syd?"

"Go home. I'll stay for a while, if anything happens I'll call you."

Vaughn looked at his friend gratefully.

"Go on, get out of here!"

XXXXXXXXX

Vaughn walked into his small house. He hadn't been there for a really long time, Lauren's things were still everywhere. Her cell phone, clothes, pictures of the two on their wedding day. Vaughn's eyes scanned the room like it was a foreign place, full of traps. This bright green eyes stopped when they came upon a picture frame on one of the bookshelves. He picked it up and glared at it. It was a picture of himself and Lauren. They were at the beach, smiling brightly at each other.

Vaughn remembered that day. It was the day he proposed. All of their friends and family were there too, celebrating Laurens birthday, when Vaughn thought that it would be a good idea to finally _pop the question_. His missed out on asking his first time with Sydney, there was no way he was going to mess up this time. He was wrong.

Vaughn glared daggers at the picture and threw it forcefully at the ground, watching in rage as it shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

XXXXXXXXX

Vaughn woke suddenly to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He grabbed it quickly and answered it.

"Yeah? This is Vaughn."

"Morning Agent Vaughn." Dixon's voice came from the other end.

"We need you to come in for a little bit. Sark needs to be questioned, and I think that you should be the one to do it."

"What about Sydney?"

"Don't worry about her, she's being taken care of. I'll expect to see you here in no less than an hour." He said hanging up.

"I really hate this job." Vaughn said, lazily getting out of bed.

XXXXXXXXX

Vaughn walked into the small room where Sark was being held. There was a table, and two chairs occupying the room. One of the chairs was empty, and the other was occupied by a chained up Sark.

"What were you doing here in LA?" Vaughn asked coldly.

"My job."

"Which was what? Who were you working for?"

"Agent Vaughn, I'm surprised you don't know by now. My employer is quite popular."

"Who is he?"

"She. It's she."

"Well then who is _she_?"

"Oh I believe you know her. She goes by Ms. Reid."

"Lauren? That's a lie! She's dead!"

"Really? How do you know? You just left her body there in that hole for anyone to find. Like myself. I took her to the hospital, and she is very much alive. When she woke, she gave me a new objective to work for."

"Which was what?"

"Eliminate the enemy." Sark looked at Vaughn hard in the eye.

"That's right. My mission was to kill Sydney Bristow. I really do hope I succeeded. I hear that she doesn't have a really good chance to live."

"In the warehouse, you said that you were going to kill Sydney because I killed Lauren."

"All just a cover story Agent Vaughn. I expect you know all about those?"

Vaughn grabbed the back of Sark's head and slammed his face into the hard, metal table. Blood immediately started to drip from his newly broken nose and split lip. He then punched him, and caused the chair to slip, resulting in the chair and Sark falling to the floor.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Sark asked in a cool tone as if nothing had happened.

Vaughn kicked him hard in the stomach, leaving him gasping for air. Vaughn headed towards the door and stopped just before exiting.

"You better hope she lives, because if she doesn't, that's just a small fraction of the pain you'll be feeling." He turned and walked out, leaving Sark there on the ground.

XXXXXXXXX

A/N: well there's chapter 4…I was going to wait until Friday to post it, but since I got a lot of reviews, I decided to give you all a new chapter! So…you send more you get more! I can't wait to see what's going to happen on tonight's episode! The commercials for it look so good!

THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS…

**waitinromeo, RM, samuraiduck27, Jenny, s, Anita, AnnaSun, Shortie522, Kimmers, Michele, grouchy, and Natalie. **


	5. Chapter 5

Her True Love

A Fanfiction by,

MusicalBeans

Chapter 5 

Disclaimer: Yeah hi…I don't own Alias…but I wish I owned Vaughn and Sark :wink: I don't own anything here except for the plot!

A/N: yea, it's true MusicalBeans sucks at summaries…but a brief description…Sydney gets shot, and injured pretty badly, but what happens when she gets to choose between Vaughn, Danny, or death? Read and find out!

XXXXXXXXXX

Vaughn sat in Sydney's room for days, leaving only that one time when he went home for some sleep and to work for a while.

When he _was_ there, Vaughn would hold Sydney's hand and talk to her. He wasn't sure if she could hear him or not, but the doctors told him that talking sometimes helped patients recover sooner.

XXXXXXXXX

While Sydney was in her coma, her mind would wander, as if she were having a dream, but it wasn't a dream, all of it was real.

XXXXXXXXX

Sydney was walking in a small park. There were no other people there, it was a large open area with multicolored flowers everywhere. There was a small pond, and a tree that had a swing hanging from its branches.

Sydney walked over to the little swing and sat down, rocking back and forth on it. She glanced around the small area and enjoyed the site of the pond and the flowers everywhere, it was so beautiful. She heard something stir behind her and quickly stood and looked for the source of the sound.

Standing there was a girl about the age of six or seven, she looked exactly like Sydney did when she was a small child.

"Hello Sydney." The little girl said.

"Who-who are you?"

"I'm your subconscious, the small annoying voice inside of your head."

"But you're only a little girl."

"Actually, I am the same age as you are, I just look like a little kid because this is your inner age."

"What is this place? Why am I here?"

"You're in Lingo."

"I'm where?"

"Lingo. The place between life and death."

"I'm dead?" Sydney questioned.

"No, you're not dead yet, that's why I'm here. To make you an offer."

"An offer? What kind of offer? What's going on? Where is Vaughn? I thought we were just trying to catch Sark, and then I-I"

"Then you were shot."

"So you're telling me I'm not dead, just, well I don't really know."

"You body is in a coma, but your mind is here."

"But this place isn't real!"

"Sydney this _is_ real! That's why you're here! You have to make a decision."

Sydney gave the younger version of herself a look as if saying to continue.

"Well, basically your choice is between life and death. You can choose to continue your life now, have a full recovery, and go back to the way things were, with Vaughn. Or you can choose to continue your life another way. Without ever joining SD-6 the CIA or any of that, you get to start over again, but Danny will be there with you too. Alive and well."

"So what you're saying is I have a choice to fix my past and change my future?"

"Yes, but you have to choose-"

"Choose between Danny and Vaughn."

"Correct."

"But, I love them both, how will I be able to choose?"

"You're going to have to, there's a catch if you don't choose by the end of this week, you will die, and you'll have to go on without both of the forever."

Sydney stood there shocked, trying to take in the conversation.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to choose in time."

"But how? I love them both so much!"

"Well if you want, I can show you images of your future, that might help in your decision. But I can't do it now, I have to go. There is someone over by the pond who wants to talk to you."

Sydney nodded and the small girl disappeared. She turned around and faced the small pond. Sure enough, there was a man standing there, staring across the pond. Sydney couldn't tell who it was, his back was turned towards her. He was wearing white clothes, and there was a golden glow surrounding his body.

She walked over to him.

"Excuse me sir, the girl I was talking with said you wanted to see me?"

The man turned to face her.

"Sydney, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice and be able to see you in person again."

Sydney stood there awe-struck, tears flooding her eyes. She couldn't believe who was standing in front of her.

"Danny?" She managed to choke out.

XXXXXXXXX

a/n: well…I'm ending the chapter there. I got an email from Fanfic the other day that said I violated something and wouldn't be able to upload for a while, and it finally let me upload again, that's why it took so long…so sorry about that. Look back for chapter 6 soon, and don't forget to REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Her True Love

A Fanfiction by,

MusicalBeans

Chapter 6: One Week 

Disclaimer: Yeah hi…I don't own Alias…but I wish I owned Vaughn and Sark :wink: I don't own anything here except for the plot!

A/N: yea, it's true MusicalBeans sucks at summaries…but a brief description…Sydney gets shot, and injured pretty badly, but what happens when she gets to choose between Vaughn, Danny, or death? Read and find out!

XXXXXXXXX

"Danny?"

"Hello Sydney."

"Oh my God. Is it really you? I thought you were-you were…"

"Dead? I am. I just really wanted to see you again. In person."

"I can't believe this."

By now, tears were streaming down Sydney's soft, pink cheeks.

"Please Syd, don't cry." He said whipping away the tears from her face.

Sydney grabbed his hand and pulled him into a tight hug and started crying into his strong shoulder.

"Danny, I'm so sorry!" She cried.

"Sorry for what? You haven't done anything wrong."

"It's my fault that you're dead! I never should have lied to you. Or told you about SD-6! I wish I had never joined there in the first place! Look what its done to you. To me, to Francie and Will. That place has done nothing but cause horror, pain and suffering in all of our lives. It's all my fault! There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you, or the pain I caused you! I will _never_ stop blaming myself for what happened! It's my fault that you had to die!" She cried to him.

"Sydney, it isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself, you'll only make the rest of your life harder. I have always believed that things happen for a reason. Sometimes we don't know why, but they wouldn't happen if they weren't meant to. Sometimes things happen for the better, if I wouldn't have died, you would have never known, or fallen in love with Michael Vaughn."

"Danny…" Sydney said, finally letting him go and stepping back. "I have to choose between you and Vaughn."

"I know, that's why I'm here. Not to persuade you to choose me, or encourage you in not choosing me, but to tell you that no matter what your decision is, I will always love you. For who you are, what we might have, and the time we did get to spend together. No matter what happens, I will _always_ love you, just don't forget that okay?" He said looking deeply into her eyes as if he were staring down into her soul.

"Thanks Danny." She said with a small, quick smile.

"I'm sorry Syd, but I have to go now." He said with a bit of regret in his face.

"Danny no!" She cried, clinging onto his body again.

Danny let out a small laugh.

"Sydney sweetheart, don't worry. I'll be back around the end of the week before you have to make your decision. I promise!" He said, planting a light kiss on her lips, and disappearing through the air.

Sydney fell to the ground and wept. How could she possibly choose between Vaughn and Danny? She loved them both so much, and never doubted for a second that the other didn't love her back with just as strong of a passion. She loved what she had with Danny, and wondered everyday what her future with him could have been like if he hadn't have met his tragic fate. But she also loved Vaughn, and what they had together. Sydney loved sitting and relaxing, just thinking about the two lovers' futures together. But her heart pained her. She loved them both equally as much and loved waking up to their gorgeous faces and the smell of their colognes. This was going to be the hardest decision Sydney Bristow was ever going to make.

XXXXXXXXX (Don't worry…the chapter isn't over yet!)

Jack walked down the hospital hall and stopped outside the door labeled "I.C.U. 9124."

He opened the door and stepped in. "Doctor Bents, Agent Vaughn." He greeted nodding to them. "I came to see how Sydney was doing."

"Well Agent Bristow, I will tell you nothing but the truth. Sydney isn't doing to well at all. Her chances at living are slimming everyday. As it was, she only had a nineteen percent chance to live, and as each day passes, those chances drop a percent or two. I'm also glad that you are here, I did need your permission on something as far as caring for Sydney is concerned. I would have asked Michael here, but it is next-of-kin only."

Jack nodded and waited for the doctor to continue.

"Right now, Sydney is being kept alive with a machine, because you are her father, you make the decision of how long she stays on them, or if you want her on them at all. But you also need to know that if you take her off the machines, she will die almost immediately. I would give her about five minutes, but only because she is a fighter. She won't suffer because of all the pain medication she has been given, but it's your choice."

Jack waited and thought for a minute.

"Give her until the end of the week. If she doesn't come around, take her off of them."

"One week? That's all your giving your only daughter and last remaining family? One week!" Vaughn yelled.

"Vaughn, this is my choice not yours. Nothing you say can change that fact, so don't waste your time trying. Doctor Bents, I stick to my word. Give her one week and she's done." Jack said walking hastily out of the room and down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXX

_a/n: Okay, okay…I'm sorry Jack is so out of character…we all know that when Sydney disappeared for two years he tried his hardest to find out what happened…and if this were real, he would fight to keep her alive…but I think this adds a little drama. So sorry he's out of character. Xdodges your punchesX. I'm taking a poll now…who do you want Sydney to choose? Vaughn_ _or Danny…tell me in your review! And a big thank you and hug to everyone that reviewed! After a hard day of school, seeing your reviews make me really happy, flames or not (well okay, the flames make me kind of sad…but it gives me something to cook my beans on-LOL) so please send more!_

_Love Always,_

_MusicalBeans…_

_PS) hey all that go to Lake Central…did you notice that the room number to the hospital is the same as the band room number? 9124. (sorry, I'm such a band geek!)_

_REVIEW!_


	7. Chapter 7

Her True Love

A Fanfiction by,

MusicalBeans

Chapter 7: Life Scenes 

Disclaimer: Yeah hi…I don't own Alias…but I wish I owned Vaughn and Sark :wink: I don't own anything here except for the plot!

A/N: yea, it's true MusicalBeans sucks at summaries…but a brief description…Sydney gets shot, and injured pretty badly, but what happens when she gets to choose between Vaughn, Danny, or death? Read and find out!

XXXXXXXXX

Sydney was sitting down by the small pond, tossing small flowers into it. She still hadn't made her choice between Danny and Vaughn, and was questioning whether or not death, even if it meant being without both of them, would be better than having to choose between the two men she loved equally and more than anything in the world.

"Sydney, you shouldn't think that way. Death is in no way, shape, or form better than choosing between Danny or Michael." Said a familiar voice from behind her.

Sydney jumped up immediately as she recognized who the voice belonged to.

"Francie?"

"Hey Syd! I've missed you!" She said hugging her.

"I can't believe its really you! You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice again. Well, the _real_ you any way." Sydney smiled. "Hey-how did you know what I was thinking about anyway?"

"Because you only have one day left until you have to choose! Besides, I know my Syd. So come on, let's sit down and talk about this." She said sitting down near the end of the pond.

"Francie, I love them both so much! I don't know how I'm going to be able to pick one of them."

"Maybe this will help. Look." Francie said, gesturing to a part of the pond that was glowing bring gold.

Sydney looked down into the water. There was a scene playing, of herself, in a big white, beautiful gown. Danny was standing across from her and they had just finished their wedding vows.

"What is this?"

"The day you and Danny got married."

Sydney watched as Danny kissed her and walked down the aisle together. The water turned gold again, and then the scene changed. Sydney looked at Francie confused.

"Just watch."

Sydney stared back into the water. And instead of seeing herself with Danny, she was with Vaughn. She was standing there and Vaughn was down on one knee, smiling madly, with a small ring box in his hands.

"Sydney Bristow, I love you _so_ much, and I can't imagine another day going by without being with you. I lost my chance at this before, and nothing will stop me now." He sighed, a little nervous, but still happy at the same time.

"Will you marry me?"

Tears were welling up in Sydney's eyes, as she responded with a, "Yes."

Vaughn slipped the small ring onto her finger and stood up, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her passionately on the lips and whipped away the tears on her cheeks.

"Syd, I love you so much. If it isn't a problem, I was hoping we could get married on October first, you know the day when-"

"I was thinking the exact same thing." She said smiling up at him, before their lips embraced again.

The scene changed again, back to Danny. Sydney was sitting in a hospital bed and Danny was there next to her, holding onto her hand. A nurse walked over and handed them a small baby wrapped in a soft, pink blanket.

"Congratulations mom and dad." She said, handing the small child over to Sydney. "What are you going to call her?"

"Jennifer. Jennifer Elizabeth." Sydney said, an ecstatic glow on her face.

"Syd, I'm so proud of you." Danny said, kissing her on the forehead. "She's so beautiful. Just like you are."

The two smiled down at the new addition of their family, hope showing through their smiles.

The water was once again illuminated as the picture of Danny, herself, and their new daughter faded away, and was replaced with a picture of Vaughn sitting on the couch watching a hockey game.

Sydney walked into their small apartment, and set her keys and bag down on the small table beside the door.

"Hi Syd."

"Hi. How was the mission to Ireland? Were you successful at all?"

"It went smoothly. We got the last Rambuldi piece, it should be the key to letting us know everything he has plotted and predicted for the rest of the future." He said, not looking up from the hockey game.

"That's great."

"Yeah."

"So, I went to the doctor and asked him about the weird pains in my stomach."

"Really, what did he say it was? Does he know?" He said, _still_ not looking away from the game on T.V.

Sydney walked over to the T.V. and turned it off. Vaughn looked up at her concerned.

She went and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Well…I-"

"Sydney, what is it?"

"Well, I'm, uh, I'm…" She started, playing with her fingers nervously.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" He said, in disbelief and happiness at the same time.

"Yes." She said smiling at him.

"We're having a baby? We're having a baby! Oh my God, Syd! I'm going to be a dad!" He said smiling and kissing her.

He stood up and headed for the door.

"Michael, where are you going?"

"Sydney! There's a baby on the way! We need to pick a name. Get a crib, diapers, food, clothes, car seats! The list goes on!"

"Vaughn, sweetheart, we have all the time in the world for that! I'm only two months!"

"I know! But I'm so excited! Come on! Let's go tell everyone!" He said quickly.

Sydney smiled at him, as the image faded away.

"Francie, I don't know how I'm going to pick. Both lives look so…so…spectacular!"

"I know it's hard, but you don't have much time left."

XXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well there's chapter 7…I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW IT! And if you have some free time, it'd be super cool if you checked out my other Alias fanfics…one is about Sark, the other is about (everyone's favorite) Vaughn…so check 'em out and review! Next chapter is most likely the last one…so stay tuned!

_MusicalBeans!_


	8. Chapter 8

Her True Love

A Fanfiction by,

MusicalBeans

Chapter 8: The Choice 

Disclaimer: Yeah hi…I don't own Alias…but I wish I owned Vaughn and Sark :wink: I don't own anything here except for the plot!

A/N: yea, it's true MusicalBeans sucks at summaries…but a brief description…Sydney gets shot, and injured pretty badly, but what happens when she gets to choose between Vaughn, Danny, or death? Read and find out!

XXXXXXXXX

Today was the day, the day Sydney would have to choose between Danny and Vaughn. She had already made her decision between them, and thought it a wise one. She spent the whole night thinking about her past and future with both of them. She compared everything about them; their sense of humor, athletic ability, looks, smarts, how much they loved her, and overall, which one she felt happier and more comfortable with.

"Sydney?"

She slowly turned towards the voice, knowing who it belonged to.

"Hi Danny." She said quietly while staring at the ground.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I love you, and I'm always here for you. Whenever you need me."

"Thanks Danny. She said half smiling and taking what he just said into consideration.

"I don't mean to rush you, but time's running out and you need to choose."

Sydney nodded and sighed.

"I choose…"

XXXXXXXXX

Doctor Bents looked up at the clock hanging on the wall.

"I'm truly sorry Agent Vaughn, I too wish we could give her more time, but it's her fathers decision." He said frowning.

"I understand. Do you think you could give me just a minute alone with her? To you know, say a proper goodbye?"

"Sure, I understand." He said walking out, silently closing the door behind him.

Vaughn took Sydney's small lifeless hand in his own and slowly stroked it with his thumb.

"Well, I guess this is the real goodbye isn't it Syd?" He said tearing up.

"I just wish that you could wake up. And that your father would just give you more time to pull through. I wish you could come back to me, I wish I could see your smile again and hear your voice." He said, tears spilling out of his eyes. "I know you probably can't hear me, but I love you so much, I don't know how I'm going to be able to go on without you. There's so many things I was looking forward too. You know, marriage, children, all of that. But, I guess it just wasn't meant to happen."

Tears fell from his cheeks and onto her small, lifeless hand as he kissed it goodbye.

Doctor Bents walked into the room and nodded at Vaughn, while preparing to take Sydney off of the vents when…

XXXXXXXX

"I choose…I choose…"

"Syd, it's okay, but you don't have much time left."

Sydney sighed.

"Danny I'm really sorry. But I choose Michael." She said looking at the ground. "I'm really sorry, it's just that, when we're together-"

"It's ok Syd, you don't need to explain. Someone would have to be blind to not see that you're both head over heals for each other." He smugly smiled at her. "Take care of yourself. I'm going to miss you." He said hugging her and giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'll always be with you and there to listen if you need me." He whispered while pulling away and disappearing.

Sydney stood for a long time and started blankly at the place where her past lover was just standing. His last sentence played over and over again in her mind. The vision of his face was stuck into her mind until everything went black.

XXXXXXXXX

Doctor Bents walked into the room and nodded at Vaughn, while preparing to take Sydney off of the vents when he stopped, looking down at Sydney.

"Agent Vaughn? Look." He said cheerfully.

Slowly lifted his head and looked at Sydney's still body, just as her bright brown eyes were fluttering awake.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! She's awake! Syd, sweetheart, how do you feel? Are you okay?"

"Calm down Agent, I'm sure she's fine. Just go wait outside so I can do a little check up, I'll come get you when I'm finished."

Vaughn waited impatiently outside the door while the nurses and doctors worked on Sydney. Finally, the nurses walked out of the room.

"How is she?"

"She's fine. There's no need in worrying. She's going to make a full recovery and you can go in and see her now if you like."

Vaughn almost ran into the room at her words. Sydney was okay, and still with him, at that moment in time, there was nothing that could ever make him happier.

"Sydney! I'm so glad you're awake! I was so worried I'd never get to see you again!" He cried, kissing her on the cheek. "How are you? Do you feel okay?"

"Well," she started quietly. "I feel like I was just hit by a bus, but as long as I'm with you, nothing can ever be wrong." She said smiling up at him.

Sydney looked out the window and almost swore she seen Danny's smiling face looking at her through the clouds.

She turned back to Vaughn.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Syd."

Fin-

XXXXXXXXX

_a/n: Well, that's all folks. I didn't care for the ending, but you all mostly wanted Vaughn…majority rules! So I hope you guys at least like the ending…thanks for all of your awesome reviews! Please send one more round of them and tell me how you overall liked the story! _

_Thanks for reading!_

_MusicalBeans_


End file.
